1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for plastic bags.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore dispensers for plastic bags were generally constructed of rigid box-like containers wherein the plastic bags were separably inter-connected within the box. Such dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,684 to Boeckman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,800 to Nocek et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,978 to Cawley. One attempt to make the plastic bags more readily removable from a box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,276 to Herrington. In Herrington the plastic bags had to first be individually folded on parallel fold lines formed in each bag and then assembled and stacked within the box.
Another prior art approach was where there was no container, and instead the plastic bags were detachably attached on a header with the user having to pull and separate the bag from the header usually at a perforated line, and open the bag during or after removal. Such prior art constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,927 to Lowry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,467 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,586 to Bruno, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,883 to Greenfield et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,698 to Huseman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,437 to Huseman.
These prior art constructions were not fully suitable for dispensing reclosable plastic deli bags. The art directed to dispensing reclosable plastic deli bags desired that, because of the greasy fingers of the user and the time constraints to rapidly fill the bags, the bags had to be removed with minimal manipulation and force and yet be immediately available for filling while avoiding the need to open the bag. The art also desired a readily manufactured and assembled low cost deli bag dispenser. The present invention achieves these prior art goals.